


Panties

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Fingering, M/M, Panties, Porn, Riding, Smut, Top Castiel, cas in panties, men's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bought some men's lingerie, Dean can't wait to try them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a while to update :)

Baby slid into her spot almost as if she knew the way. The back seat was practically bursting with bags from the grocery store. Dean even bought every leafy green item Sam had requested, plus a few. Cas had searched recipes on his phone for some pies for Dean to bake, so those ingredients were included as well. And among all the white plastic bags was one black bag. From the _other_ store. That black bag seemed to take up more and more space the closer and closer they got to the bunker.

“Hey Cas....” Dean started, unsure really what he was about to ask. He turned the car off and sat staring out the windshield. 

“Would you like me to put the black bag in your room?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean nodded, blushing slightly. “Please,” he managed to utter just as Cas vanished. 

By the time he reappeared, Dean had the rear door open and was staring at the contents. He absently wondered if it would be too much to ask for Cas to just mojo the bags to the kitchen instead of manually carrying them. _I've already asked for enough,_ he thought as he reached in and started loading up his arms. Between him and Cas they (barely) managed to do it in one trip. When they stumbled into the kitchen, Dean called out for his brother as loudly as possible. Dammed if he was going to put all this shit away himself.

Surprisingly, Sam didn't mind. He even thanked Dean and Cas for getting everything he'd asked for. In between emptying bags, Sam explained his plans to digitize the entire library in the bunker, and how Charlie had helped set up the database and website. Private website though, Sam assured Dean, no need to give strangers access to all the information.

Dean was barely listening, nodding where needed, making the right noises when asked. His attention kept turning back to the black bag. They didn't buy much, but Dean could not get the idea of the panties out of his head. _Would they feel satiny? How would they fit? What about the lacy ones? Would the air slip through the mesh? How would Cas look in the blue satin pair?_ That last thought made Dean have to grip the countertop briefly and wish his growing problem to go away. And the plugs. Dean had never had anything other than fingers and Cas up there, what would a plug feel like? Again, Dean had to control his breathing and pay closer attention to whatever Sam was babbling about.

“Will you make chili for dinner?” Cas asked sweetly, holding up some beef they'd bought.

“Yeah. Sure. Chili. I can do that. Yeah.” Dean pulled out the slow cooker while Sam and Cas put the stuff away. As he browned the beef he did his absolute best to push all the naughty thoughts out of his head. He was mostly successful. By the time the chili was mixed and warming in the slow cooker, he'd almost been able to clear his thoughts. The chubby he was sporting refused to leave, though.

For the rest of the day Cas and Sam took the lead on figuring out the digitization process, Dean helping where he could. He elected himself to man the phones they'd set up as an homage to Bobby's system, which was badly needed for the last few years. So many hunters posing as so many officials and needing verbal confirmation created a need that Dean didn't mind filling. Hunting was great for exercise and to keep up on the nastiness of the world, but Dean and Sam were starting to feel a bit too old to be flung about by some monster. And the Wayward Daughters were developing under Jody and Donna's wings. Dean had a soft spot for them and wanted to help without interfering, and he liked to see the softness of Cas' face when he talked about Claire and keeping her safe while standing back to let her be her own person. So he could be an information source, absolutely, today it was mostly so he didn't have to strain to keep conversation going with images of Cas' cock all satiny in his head.

Throughout the day he kept trying to sneak off to try the panties on, but Cas intercepted him every single time. _It's like Cas is doing it on purpose,_ Dean thought after a while. And he suspected that if he actually told Cas what he was doing then Cas would stand aside and leave him alone. But he didn't think he could actually say the words out loud, so he stopped trying after a while. 

Eventually they had their chili and beer, Dean still having trouble keeping his chub from growing to full size. Sam suggested a movie night to wind the evening down, Dean went along with it thinking it would distract him from himself. It really didn't work. He had no idea what they were all watching. At one point he realized he was so distracted that he hadn't noticed Cas pull him closer so they were almost cuddling on the couch with Sam right there. As soon as Dean noticed he stiffened up, not sure if he was ready to outright _cuddle_ on the couch in public. Ok, in front of only Sam, but still. Public. Cas just gave him a squeeze and pulled him closer, so Dean tried to let his muscles relax into he cuddle, grudgingly admitting to himself that it felt really nice to just be in Cas' embrace without sex. 

Just when Dean was starting to finally relax, the movie came to an end. Sam said he was off to bed so he could be well rested for his morning run, leaving Cas and Dean on the couch. “Bed?” Dean asked, turning his head so he could see Cas.

“Sounds good,” Cas smiled. Dean extricated himself, instantly missing the warmth of his boyfriend. He tended to what Cas lovingly called his 'human needs' in the bathroom, found his comfiest boxers, and slipped into bed where Cas had been warming the sheets. By that time, Dean had almost forgotten about the panty issue. Almost.

The instant that Dean had settled down into his memory foam, Cas rolled into him, planting his hand on Dean's left side, his thumb dangerously close to his nipple, which hardened instantly. “Hey there, boyfriend,” Dean murmured as he felt Cas' body lean into his. Dean tipped his head up, guessing where Cas' mouth was in the dark. He got it right, melting into a warm kiss while his left hand slid up Cas' right arm, over his shoulder, and into that wonderful mop of hair. His other arm was mostly trapped under Cas' body until Cas shifted so he was propped up on his elbow, allowing Dean's right arm to snake around to slide over the muscles on his back. For a while they barely moved, Cas' thumb pressing slightly almost-but-not-quite grazing Dean's nipple, Dean's hand cupping Cas' head while his other hand made lazy strokes over Cas' hard back muscles, mouths firm but gentle. Dean could not get over how good Cas' lips felt on his, how Cas seemed to know exactly what to do with his tongue to have Dean moaning softly and breathing faster.

Before he knew it, he was gently bucking his hips up, searching for any kind of friction on his lazy erection. Every time Cas' hand offered a tiny bit more pressure near his nipple he let out a small whine into Cas' mouth, breath huffing out through his nose. He shifted a little under Cas, who was maddeningly not progressing things past kissing, and felt his underwear tighten further. Suddenly he had an image of soft, silky panties sliding over his pelvis. He immediately pressed his hips down into the bed and brought his knees up slightly at the thought, grunting into the kiss.

Cas broke away from the kiss long enough to murmur, “something you want?” against Dean's mouth. Dean felt Cas' hot mouth work away at his jaw, moving south to his neck. 

Dean squirmed a little, partly to try to get some attention on the iron rod in his underwear, partly because he really did not want to say anything out loud. He stalled by trying to get his mouth on any part of Cas but Cas had managed to position himself so that it wasn't possible.

“Tell you what,” Cas rumbled in Dean's neck, “you can have anything you want, but you have to ask for it, or take it.” He stopped licking and moved his head close enough so Dean could kiss him, if he wanted.

Dean fidgeted a bit under Cas, twisting his fingers in Cas' hair and rolling his pelvis to feel the fabric stretch over him. _Screw it,_ he thought as he pulled Cas down for another deep kiss, _I'll just try them on another day._ He moved his other hand to Cas' hip and pressed firmly, indicating for Cas to roll right on top of him. Cas got the message quickly, Dean opened his legs and Cas settled in between them, bracketing Dean's head with his forearms. Dean pushed up into Cas, letting him know rutting would be more than ok. Again, Cas caught on very fast. He rolled his hips down into Dean, who could now clearly feel Cas' excitement. Dean trailed his hands up and down Cas' sides, pausing occasionally to grip and squeeze at his shoulder or hip. _Can you imagine how good this would feel in panties?_ his brain teased. Dean had to break off the kiss to gasp for air as he felt a burst of precome soak his boxers. Both hands immediately went to Cas' behind, stilling him for a moment while he tried to catch his breath. “Cas,” he said, barely audible, “I want....” His throat choked off the words as his thighs squeezed Cas.

Cas' chest heaved along with Dean's. He leaned down to Dean's ear, “anything,” he whispered, his tongue trailing a hot path on the outer shell of his ear.

Dean bucked up into Cas again. “Cas...” _just say it_ “will you....” _SAY IT_ “fuck!” He nibbled at Cas' neck and shoulder, grateful for the darkness. He started sucking a hickey where he could reach, swirling his tongue to make Cas moan. _Goddammit, take a goddamn breath and tell him what the fuck you want,_ his brain chided. “Cas....” he swallowed thickly as Cas sucked his earlobe. He could feel Cas making tiny rutting movements against him, causing the wetness on the front of his boxers to spread. His fingers gripped Cas tight on his sides as he pressed his chest up into Cas, giving his nipples some much needed attention. Before he could stop himself, he blurted “Iwannatryonthepantieswebought” and squeezed his eyes shut to wait for the laugh. He buried his head in Cas' shoulder and was shocked to hear Cas' low moan near his ear. 

“Oh _yes_ Dean,” Cas moaned, dragging his pelvis on Dean's for emphasis. “May I put them on you, or would you rather put them on yourself?”

“You...I hadn't even thought....you....want you to,” Dean babbled, releasing Cas from his hold. “Satiny ones....the blue....ok?” Dean whispered as he felt Cas lift off and grab the waistband of his boxers. Cas slid them off of Dean, getting off the bed to get them past his feet. Dean heard Cas shimmy out of his as well. While he waited for Cas he reached over and turned the lamp on the lowest setting. “I want to see,” he offered although Cas hadn't challenged him. Dean took note of which drawer Cas had put them in and watched as he pulled out the blue pair and the green satiny pair. Before coming back to the bed, Cas stepped into the green ones, gasping slightly when he tucked himself inside them.

“Oh Dean,” he breathed, squeezing and stroking himself through the panties, “these feel.... _oh!_....so soft....and....slippery.” Dean lay on the bed transfixed at the sight of Cas' hand roaming between his legs, creating a small wet spot on the front. The green satin glowed slightly in the low light in between Cas' slender fingers. He watched as Cas massaged himself, almost like he was trying to show off the outline of his cock to Dean. A whimper escaped Dean as he saw Cas' tummy clench just as a burst of precome bloomed on the front. Cas' slim fingers went down to cup his balls and press on his base as he held still for a moment.

“Cas,” he whispered, desperate to feel it as well. He watched as Cas put one hand on the bed as the other started slipping around the front again. “Cas please,” he begged lightly.

“Dean...feels so....good...” Cas breathed. His eyes opened half way to look at Dean, his hand still gripping himself. Just as Dean was about to reach out and grab Cas, Cas took his hand away from himself, planted it on the bed, and breathed deeply. Dean stared at the bulge in the front of the green panties, mouth watering at the sight. 

“Be good for me,” Cas sort of asked as he threaded Dean's feet through the leg holes and slid the silky blue panties up Dean's legs. When he got to Dean's hips he didn't need to ask, Dean simply raised his pelvis up so Cas could dress him properly. Dean couldn't stop the small gasp as Cas arranged him in his panties and then sat back on the bed.

It felt unbelievable. So much better than Rhonda's way back when. These didn't pinch or bunch up, they just rested on his body. Dean rubbed his hips back and forth on the bed just to feel how slippery they were on his ass and was shocked at how the little motion made them pull across the front. His erection strained in them but stayed contained instead of spilling out obscenely. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his hips, smoothing his palms over the sides. He moaned with pleasure when his hands slid over the front, dragging across his cock, making it twitch and bounce. With a small grunt he let one hand slide between his legs as he drew his legs up, feeling the satin on his balls and perineum. Gasping for breath he pushed one finger to his hole and discovered with a shock that there was a split in the back of his pair. _Oh god Cas can fuck me without taking them off,_ he thought as he pressed one finger in dry while slowly moving his other hand all around the front. His hips bucked gently as he rocked back on his hand, thinking of how good it would feel if it was Cas' hands instead of his. He pushed his feet down on the bed and let his knees splay out while he bit his lip and wished he had a third hand for his nipples. Dean could feel his back arching as he started gathering momentum with his finger and hand. When his knee knocked against Cas he suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the room.

He felt the heat creep in his face and neck when he realized he was giving Cas a show. “Cas,” he called softly as he opened his eyes. The sight of Cas kneeling near the foot of the bed, palming himself through his panties, eyes dark with lust, nearly threw Dean over the edge. He yanked his own hands away and grabbed at the sheets, leaving his legs where they were. “Come back,” he whispered through his heaving chest.

Cas moved incredibly fast, fitting himself in the cradle of Dean's hips, hands on either side of Dean's head. The first touch of them sliding over each other made Dean cry out and grip the sheet harder. Cas waited, pelvis pressed against him, poised for Dean's next request. Very slowly, Dean canted his hips up, pushing against Cas and moaning long and low, silently asking for him to get back to grinding. Cas dropped himself down to press as much of his body against Dean as he could as he began to rut against him. Dean took the opportunity to run one hands over Cas' ass, feeling how it moved under the satin with every grind. 

Dean realized he was getting louder, calling out nonsense words into Cas' shoulder. He badly wanted to kiss him but couldn't figure out the mechanics of it so he hooked his feet around Cas' legs and tipped his hips for maximum friction. At some point he managed the words 'kiss' and 'chest', Cas obeying immediately by putting his hot mouth back on Dean's and one hand massaging his pectoral, swiping the nipple often. Dean was only vaguely aware that Cas' other hand was buried in his hair, dragging his nails over Dean's scalp. 

Cas pulled his mouth off to moan “going to come if we keep this up. You want to come like this?” He punctuated his words with a particularly filthy hip roll, grunting and moaning on Dean's lips.

“Want you to fuck me,” Dean gasped, all sense of shame having flown out the window. “Want you inside me so bad. Wanna feel your hot cock pounding me.” Cas pulled himself off long enough to grab the lube on the nightstand, Dean's hands flying to Cas' sides. “Oh god Cas wanna ride you.” Dean's hips kept grinding on Cas while Cas fumbled with the lube. “Want to sit on you with your huge cock up my ass with my panties on.” He let out a cry when Cas moved away from him, only to roar when Cas pressed his slick fingers against his hole through the part in the back of the panties. Dean raised his hands to grip the headboard behind him and fucked himself hard on Cas' fingers. “More....add more Cas...” he commanded and suddenly felt the glorious stretch of two fingers.

“So tight,” Cas grunted, moving his hand in rapid circles, trying to get Dean loosened up fast. He pulled them out only to add a third slowly. Dean was having none of that, he slammed his hips down on the three fingers, gasping like he'd forgotten how to breathe. When Cas got too close to the bundle of nerves inside him, Dean cried out “no Cas don't wanna come yet don't make me come Cas don't touch.” So Cas dragged his fingers everywhere except that one place, making Dean writhe under him.

For Dean the sensation was beyond anything he had ever thought possible. Every time he jabbed himself on Cas' hand his cock would bounce and glide inside the satin. It was incredibly frustrating and unbelievably good at the same time. By not touching his prostate, Cas was keeping him firmly on the edge while Dean twisted and writhed uncontrollably. He wanted to be on top of Cas but for the life of him could not figure out how to form words, so he used one leg to push on Cas' side, hoping he'd get the message. 

He did. Cas leaned forward and slid a strong arm under Dean's torso. Dean let go of the headboard in favour of clinging to Cas, who kept his hand between Dean's legs as he gripped Dean and flipped them both over. As soon as Cas was on his back and Dean was straddling him, Dean sat up and found the head of Cas' cock and tried to sit on it. Cas pulled his fingers out and must have held his cock steady because suddenly Dean was sinking down onto it, grateful that Cas must have slicked himself up at some point and removed or pushed his own panties down. When he was almost seated he lifted up slightly and sank the rest of the way down with a tiny “oh!”. For just a heartbeat, Dean stared down at Cas' face, hands braced on Cas' chest. Then he slowly dragged his pelvis forward, forcing his panties tight against his cock, balls slipping in the fabric as it dragged over Cas' trimmed nest. 

He watched as Cas pushed his head back in the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream as his eyes fluttered closed. He felt Cas' hands rest on his hips before sliding up to his chest to play with his nipples. Dean kept sliding back and forth like women used to do to him, now understanding that it helped get used to something so large invading his insides. When he couldn't stand it any more, he sat up completely, Cas' hands dropping to his hips. He lifted almost all the way off of Cas and slammed down. Somewhere on the edge of his awareness he heard Cas calling out his name as he set a fast pace, pounding Cas into him. It only took a couple of thrusts for Dean to find the right angle and give his prostate the attention it had been demanding. Screaming his throat raw he bounced as hard as he could, wishing he had something to hold on to over his head so he could pound harder. At some point he managed to form the words to demand that Cas grab his cock, and gasped loudly when Cas obeyed. The sensation of the satin caressing his ass while he rode Cas while Cas palmed his cock was just about too much.

When Cas growled, “you going to mess your panties? Going to come in them? Soak them?” Dean completely lost it. The orgasm tore through him like a hurricane, whiting out his vision and making him forget how to breathe. Never had it felt so good to shoot so hard, pulse after pulse bursting from him until he collapsed on top of Cas, who had gone rigid under him as he filled Dean with his own orgasm.

For a while Dean whimpered, grinding on Cas even though he was oversensitive, feeling like another orgasm could be had but knowing there was no possible way. He kept going anyway, holding Cas' shoulders, head buried in Cas' neck until his body shook from the feeling of the hot wet satin massaging him. “Here,” Cas whispered, kissing his head. Suddenly Dean's nerves were alive again long enough to give him a dry orgasm, thrusting down into Cas, clenching on Cas as he softened inside him. Gasping, Dean lay trembling on top of Cas, completely unable to get his limbs to move. Even his eyes couldn't be forced to open at this point. He felt Cas slip out as he flipped them again, this time much more gently.

Somewhere on the edge of his awareness he felt Cas get up. His panties were removed and a warm, wet towel took their place. Cas cleaned him gently, murmuring praise the whole time. Dean felt Cas slip a pair of boxers on him, lifting his hips so Dean didn't have to move. Then, with more tenderness than Dean ever knew, Cas lay next to him and moved him on his side to be the little spoon. A warm blanket was pulled up and Cas' chest pressed against his back. Before Dean could say anything, he passed out.


End file.
